witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.30 (The Witcher 3)
Patch 1.30 alias Game of the Year Edition was released for on August 30, 2016 for all platforms.Patch 1.30 now available on all platforms!Patch 1.30 - Changelog Changes Characters * Vimme Vivaldi is now sporting a fresh look Gameplay * Fixes issue whereby oil descriptions were not removed from swords. * Fixes issue whereby it was not possible to obtain certain dye recipes. * Fixes issue whereby it was possible to skip the entire second phase of the Eredin fight. * Fixes issue whereby a silver sword was needed to craft the Mastercrafted Legendary Griffin Steel Sword. * Fixes issue whereby two NPCs from the "Without a Trace" quest were impossible to defeat. * The Rabid Rock Trolls near the Dun Tynne crossroads are slightly less rabid on the "Just the Story" difficulty level. * Fixes issue that allowed users to switch bolts underwater, resulting in lower damage dealt during said submersion. * Corrects the value of the Adrenaline Rush buff during the fight against a group of bandits in the "Capture the Castle" quest. * Introduces tweaks to the loot randomization system. * Dealing a killing blow now generates the correct amount of Adrenaline. * Fixes issue whereby Roach's tail could vanish. * For those affected by this issue, swapping saddles, saving the game and then loading that save is recommended. * Adjusts the maximum level for items, quests and NPCs to address level requirement discrepancies if player started NG+ on a very high level. Item and quest maximum level is now 100. NPCs maximum level is 105. * Corrects the statistics of the Hen Gaidth and Tesham Mutna sets in New Game + mode. * Fixes issue whereby the Toussaint Knight's Steel Sword Diagram was not added to the crafting page after looting it. * Fixes issue whereby the Second Life mutation could, under certain circumstances, grant Geralt infinite health regeneration. * Fixes issue whereby the Wicked Witch in the "Beyond Hill and Dale..." quest could occasionally prove invincible. * Fixes issue whereby the Euphoria buff was not applied correctly following the imbibing of a decoction. GUI * Fixes issue whereby it was possible to place a skill in a mutation slot of a different color. * Fixes Steam controller issues. * Adds PlayStation controller prompt icons. * Fixes issue whereby craftable items in New Game + mode could have incorrect level requirements. * Fixes issues affecting the dismantling of mutagens in bulk in the alchemy lab. Quests * Fixes issue whereby it was not possible to interact with loot chests in the "Scavenger Hunt: Wolf School Gear" quest. * Fixes issue whereby Geralt's entry would disappear from the Glossary once he decided to join the tourney under his true name. * Fixes issue whereby two bandits outside the Nowhere Inn could prove impossible to kill during the "Following the Thread" quest. * Fixes issue whereby players could occasionally become blocked during the "Contract: Bovine Blues" quest due to a dracolizard's overly friendly attitude. * Fixes issue whereby Reginald's statue could not be placed in Corvo Bianco's front yard. * Fixes issue whereby it was not possible to kill Morkvarg in New Game + mode during the "In Wolf's Clothing quest". * Fixes issue whereby it was occasionally not possible to use the Alchemy Table at Corvo Bianco. * Fixes issue whereby the progression of the "Equine Phantoms" quest could occasionally be blocked. * Fixes issue whereby the objective to wear attire befitting the occasion could be displayed indefinitely after the player fulfilled it in the "The Man from Cintra" quest. * Fixes issue whereby the quest "Contract: Bovine Blues" could not be completed if the "Big Feet to Fill" point of interest had not been completed. * Fixes issue whereby Vivienne could despawn in the "The Warble of a Smitten Knight" quest. * Fixes issue whereby the progression of the "Feet Cold As Ice" quest could occasionally be blocked. * Fixes issue whereby it was possible to inadvertently reactivate the objective of the "Feet Cold As Ice" quest. * Fixes additional instances of an issue whereby the borders meant to exist only during the "Night of Long Fangs" quest would sometimes become enabled outside the duration of the quest, preventing users from exploring Toussaint. * Hughes is now spawned correctly following the "One more day" choice in the "Goodness, Gracious, Great Balls of Granite!" quest. * It is no longer possible to get trapped inside The Pheasantry during the progression of the "Gwent: Never Fear, Skellige's Here" quest. * Fixes issue whereby the progression of the "Big Feet to Fill" quest could occasionally be blocked. * Fixes issue whereby the statues in the "Extreme Cosplay" quest occasionally would not spawn. * Fixes issue whereby the bruxa in the "The Beast of Toussaint" quest would display pacifist tendencies, whereas the progression of the story needed her to turn hostile. * Fixes issue whereby it was not possible to interact with the footsteps during the crime scene investigation in the "The Beast of Toussaint" quest. * Fixes issue whereby it could be impossible to talk to the quest giver in the quest titled "Knight for Hire." References Category:The Witcher 3 patches